


game on.

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Maybe a little fluffy, PWP, Teasing, it's... just smut, techniques of distraction and seduction, with some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: Patrick's watching the game. David is playing one.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 36
Kudos: 184





	game on.

**Author's Note:**

> I owed some people some dirty words. So here they are.

On David’s third trip across the room, Patrick started to really take notice.

First, he’d only been vaguely aware that David was barefoot, which was… odd. On the second pass, David, suddenly not wearing the sweater he’d had on moments before, had handed him a bottle of water and remarked it was _getting awfully hot_ in the room while tugging at the collar of his white tee. 

Patrick turned back to the game just long enough to yell at the referee for another terrible call when David walked by again, nonchalantly shirtless, his black joggers low on his hips. Patrick raised an eyebrow, curious at this unusual development. Even nearly a year into their marriage, that wasn’t something David just… _did_.

Intrigued enough to see what David was up to, Patrick shifted his body toward the television, waiting for his next move. Just moments later, David sauntered in front of him once more, clad in only a pair of tight black briefs. Patrick’s gaze travelled slowly from the broad expanse of David’s chest and the dark hair that trailed down to his navel, the tempting bulge of the silky material to his long legs. Patrick bit his lip to keep from whimpering and resisted the urge to pull David roughly onto his lap. He was so pleased that David felt secure enough now to show himself off, to taunt him in the most obvious ways, because David knew Patrick loved it. Loved the sight, loved being teased, loved _him_.

His interest in the game waning by the second, Patrick hoped there was a plan to parade by one more time. He tried to keep his eyes on the screen, but couldn’t stop himself from looking in the direction David had just disappeared in. His hand slipped into his grey sweatpants, palming his already half-hard cock. 

“Getting started without me?” David asked, strutting slowly toward Patrick. He smirked, his gaze intent on the movement of Patrick’s hand in his sweats.

Patrick whistled appreciatively at the sight of a fully naked David, fingers wrapped loosely around his own erection and stroking lazily. “C’mere…”

David straddled Patrick’s thighs, bringing them chest to chest. He bowed his head as Patrick tilted up, their lips meeting in a frantic kiss. David broke away, gasping. “Do you still want to watch the game?”

“Nope. Rather play with you,” Patrick breathed, his hands guiding David’s hips in a slow grind. 

David nibbled at Patrick’s earlobe. “Good, ‘cause I’m ready for you.” 

Patrick threw his head back into the couch cushions, groaning. He reached around the curve of David’s ass, fingertips brushing against the base of the plug. The idea that David had taken time to prep while he’d been watching the game and had planned to _distract and seduce_ him… made Patrick crazy in the best way. Practically shaking with anticipation, he gave it a gentle tug to work it back and forth just a few times before slipping it completely out, making David moan. He kissed David again, slow and deep, teasing them both until David broke away to stand up again and position himself, turning his back to Patrick.

He waited for Patrick to shove his sweats to his knees and slouch down for a better angle, then carefully lowered himself onto Patrick, taking him fully in one smooth still-lube-slick motion. “ _Fuck…”_

As soon as David began moving against him, Patrick’s hips bucked upward, seeking the tight heat of his husband’s body. Patrick wound an arm around David’s waist, then messily licked at his other hand before grasping David’s cock, jerking him with no real rhythm. He bit across David’s shoulders, alternating little nips and real bites, savoring the taste of David’s skin and the sounds David made when his teeth were more aggressive. He could feel David’s thighs beginning to tremble from rocking back onto him. “Come for me, David… I want to feel you.”

David shuddered, a full-bodied tremble. “Yes…. _so close_ … fuck!” 

Patrick gently squeezed David’s length, twisting his hand in a steady cadence around him. At the flick of his wrist, he heard David just before he felt him- the sound of David letting go as his orgasm rushed through him and the pulsating clench around Patrick’s cock that triggered his own release, his moans lost in the space between his mouth and the crook of David’s neck.

David slumped onto Patrick, panting. “Sorry... you missed… your game.”

“No, you’re not,” Patrick chuckled, bringing both arms around David again to hold him in a tight hug. “Neither am I.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much appreciation to EggplantSalad for the edits and improvements and Lisamc21 for squeezing in a read before a meeting!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🖤


End file.
